User blog:IDLift3000/New title format for all elevator fixtures guide page.
With this blog, I have announced the new title format for all existing elevator fixtures guide pages in this wiki. This means that all of these pages will have their old title changed with the new format. The reason why I'm doing this is because I feel that the new title format sounds more suitable than the old one. ---- Below here is a comparison of the old title format with the new format. Old title format This is the old title format which is still being used in some pages. *Old title format: (Elevator brand/company) Elevator Fixtures Guide Some elevator brands/companies like Otis, Schindler, Kone, thyssenkrupp, and Mitsubishi have two separate pages which lists elevator fixtures that are only found in specific regions. For this case, the old format goes like this: *For fixtures found in almost every countries around the world: (Elevator brand/company) Elevator Fixtures Guide (worldwide) *For fixtures only found in North America (United States and Canada): (Elevator brand/company) Elevator Fixtures Guide (American) For thyssenkrupp fixtures page that only lists Korean-made fixtures found in South Korea and other Asian countries, the old format goes like this: thyssenkrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (South Korea). New title format This is the brand new title format that will be implemented for all existing elevator fixtures guide pages. *New title format: List of (elevator brand/company) elevator fixtures Some elevator brands/companies like Otis, Schindler, Kone, thyssenkrupp, and Mitsubishi have two separate pages which lists elevator fixtures that are only found in specific regions. For this case, the new format will be like this: *For fixtures found in almost every countries around the world, it will be following the same format as above, which will be like this: List of (elevator brand/company) elevator fixtures *For fixtures only found in North America (United States and Canada): List of (elevator brand/company) elevator fixtures (North America) For thyssenkrupp fixtures page that only lists Korean-made fixtures found in South Korea and other Asian countries, the new format will be like this: List of Korean thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures. ---- What to note: *Changing of title for all existing elevator fixtures guide pages using the new title format has just started, and will be completed by at least tomorrow, if possible. *Please note that starting from June 30, 2018, the old title format will no longer be used for all existing elevator fixtures pages, including future fixtures pages. Those who wish to create a new elevator fixtures page must use the new title format. If a new elevator fixtures page has been created but with the old title format, it will be renamed using the new format. *Links to existing elevator fixtures which are still using the old title format found in elevator company pages will be slowly changed from now on. These pages will be redirected to the new title, but the contents are unchanged. *The first sentence found in all existing fixtures pages which reads "This is a guide to (elevator brand/company) fixtures...." will be slowly changed to "This is a list of (elevator brand/company) fixtures...." or "This is a list of fixtures that have been used/made by (elevator brand/company)." from now on. This also applies for new elevator fixtures pages in the future. *A new category page has been created to replace the old one. It has been "attached" to the Elevator Fixtures Guide navigation box (navbox) so that whenever the navbox is put on the bottom of a page, the category will be automatically included to the page, thus there is no need to add the category manually. Since all existing elevator fixtures pages now have the navbox, the new category will be automatically included in all those pages. However, some pages still have the old category attached to them, and we are currently removing it from those pages. The old category page will most likely be deleted in the future (will be decided later). *The Elevator Fixtures Guide navbox title will not be changed. ---- You may have notice that all of the elevator fixtures guide pages have been renamed using the new title format. Thank you for your attention. ---- Updates *This project is now completed! Category:Blog posts